


Panic! Everyday Oneshots with Aly and Maia

by Kylos_Goddesses



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, F/F, F/M, High School, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylos_Goddesses/pseuds/Kylos_Goddesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically these are just Oneshots about a silly life where two young teenage girls (the authors) have everyday lives with Brendon and Sarah. This is just some bs we thought up of so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So basically this is just some brief info before I start diving into these one shots. Basically me and the other author thought up of these and have been messaging each other crappy scenarios for a couple of days and thought "hey maybe we should publish these on archive so people can see them." So here we are. We won't have every fact right and the character won't act exactly like they do in real life. This is fiction and we can manipulate the people and story how we please. Please remember that before you call us "fake fans" or tell us that we wrote something wrong. Yes, we understand we should at least put some truth about the artist in here, but we also know that this is our story and we can do what we want. If you don't like it, don't read it. I hope that you guys will find it fun and entertaining as much as we did coming up with them. So without further hesitation. Here's our crappy fantasies. ~Author Aly


	2. Some cliché chapter title like "The Opening" or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as "The one where we fangirl over Brendon Urie and it actually gets us somewhere" It's the beginning of the story. What else would you expect? It's gonna be cheesy af. Pov: Aly

"Shit dude look" I popped a chip into my mouth and pointed at my laptop. "Brendon actually saw our video." 

"Holy crap no way! Let me see Aly!" Maia took my laptop. "Holy shit. Look at those views!" 

Let me clarify. My best friend Maia and I have had a band for about 5 years now? We started in like 7th grade and now we're starting our Senior year of high school. During the summer we decided to film a parody of our favorite video ever, The Drunk History of Fall Out Boy. We did the history of our band where I, Aly, got insanely drunk, not nearly as drunk as Brendon was however, and told the story of our band. You can imagine the uproar when the video started getting views. Classmates asking if I actually had a threesome with my guitarist and drummer before kicking them out and becoming a two person band. (Which I don't remember if I did or not.) And then our parents who saw the video and flipped keeping us locked in the house for a solid month, aka no band practice. But after that video got a bunch of views, people started tweeting it to Brendon Urie and guess what, he just so happened to see it. 

"Yep. He re-tweeted it. Oh shit look. He said he'd "love to get together and have a nice chat with those girls who gave him a good laugh." Doesn't sound very Brendon-like but whatever. That's pretty sick." 

"You think we should go visit his studio in California before school starts?" Maia started typing on my laptop. 

"Yeah I suppose so. Wouldn't hurt."

So bam. After a crap ton of convincing our parents and about a dozen emails to Brenond's company, we finally were able to visit his studio. 

"Hey girls! Didn't expect to see you so soon!" Brendon laughed as we walked in. 

"Yep. We came as soon as possible Beebo." Maia casually threw out. 

"I- uh. Hi." I started blushing like crazy. Wtf. Wasn't I the cool collected one? Why am I all flustered? 

"What are you doing here so early?" Brendon spun out of his chair. 

"Looking for a band to open for. What are you doing?" Maia shrugged like it was a normal thing while we sat down on the couch. 

"That's funny because I'm looking for a band too open for me. Care to play a bit and show me what ya got?" 

Maia and I played our souls out on a song I wrote about some shitty ex boyfriend I had. I was on guitar and vocals while Maia was on drums and back up. Our little two person band after no one could match our pace. Brendon eventually joined in on the keyboard once he figured out our tempo. It was great. 

"Well girls, you've got yourself a deal. Be back here in a week and we can start practicing for a tour." He gave us his phone number and we went to the hotel. 

And that was the beginning of the Opening.


End file.
